BAILARíN DE BALLET
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI-LEMON) Draco Malfoy encontró una hoja en el despacho de su padrino y ella estaba la loca fantasía de un alumno... "Mientras estaba en la escuela de Ballet tuvo las mejores experiencia de su vida con mi profesor, su ayudante y un compañero". Pareja: Harry-Severus (poco), Harry, Draco y Marcus.


**"**BAILARíN DE BALLET**"**

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy encontró una hoja en el despacho de su padrino y ella estaba la loca fantasía de un alumno... "Mientras estaba en la escuela de Ballet tuvo las mejores experiencia de su vida con mi profesor, su ayudante y un compañero".

**Pareja:** Harry-Severus (poco), Harry, Draco y Marcus.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia no es mía, es de "ANÓNIMO" y tengo total permiso para modificarla y publicarla aquí (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling.

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia "Bailarín de Ballet". Espero que les guste.

* * *

ANTECEDENTES

Draco Malfoy como todos los días que podía entraba al despacho de su padrino Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, ayudarle a revisar los trabajos de los grados menores. Él ya se encontraba en séptimo año en el Colegio de Magia Hogwarts. Y como el alumno favorito de Snape, entro como si fuera su propio despacho y en vez de marchase al no ver a su padrino, entro con toda la confianza el mundo directamente al escritorio en donde Severus siempre le deja lo que tiene que revisar.

Él fue y tomo varios pergaminos, pero le extraño ver una carpeta con el nombre de Harry Potter sobre ella. Su curiosidad fue superior, así que comenzó a revisarla y no encontró nada nuevo, que él no supiera él cara rajada.

Cuando ya está por dejar la carpeta como esta, vio una hoja que decía en letras grandes y rojas **_"BAILARÍN DE BALLET", _**no entendía el título y por eso se pudo a leerlo, acomodándose en el sillón de su profesor, olvidase completamente de los pergaminos que debería revisar.

:::::::::::::::*-*:::::::::::::::

**_"BAILARÍN DE BALLET"_**

Desde niño he estado vinculado al mundo del baile, sobre todo, del ballet clásico. Un día, después de un ensayo, me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa para irme a casa. El profesor de baile siempre me llevaba a mi hogar. Ese día, por diversas razones, la mayoría de los estudiantes no fueron al ensayo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi profesor Severus Snape y yo quedamos solos en el estudio de baile.

Me estaba quitando las zapatillas para luego quitarme el "tight" o lycra que utilizamos los bailarines de ballet. Cuando me percato de que mi profesor, un hombre de 35 años me estaba mirando de una manera muy rara e intimidante.

- ¿Qué le sucede profesor?- pregunté.

- Me gusta mucho como te ves en traje de baile.- decía mientras se me acercaba y me ponía su mano en mi muslo izquierdo.- Se nota que tienes un buen "bulto".- comento refiriéndose al tamaño de mis genitales.

Todo el que haya visto a un bailarín de ballet sabe que es imposible disimular los genitales porque el traje de baile es ajustado. Cuando le escuché me quedé paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así. Sentía demasiado respeto hacia él y sentía que no podía ofenderle.

Como me quedé paralizado, el continuó acariciando mi muslo y no puedo negar que el roce por encima del lycra es algo que excita mucho. Comencé a temblar, creo que del miedo o la ansiedad. Él continuó acariciando mi muslo y se colocó detrás de mí. Ambos estábamos de pie. Comencé a sentir que mi pene se me ponía erecto. Era inevitable ya la erección.

- Por favor déjeme.- pedí entonces por miedo.

- Solo quiero tocar tú "huevo".- comento sin déjame de toca, refiriéndose a mi pene y testículos.

- Profesor me siento mal, soy muy nervioso.- insistí sabiendo que él lo notaba porque estaba literalmente temblando.

En ese mismo instante subió su mano izquierda hasta mis genitales. Como dije ya, el roce, cuando se tiene el tipo de ropa que estaba usando, hace que el tacto excite más. Comenzó a acariciar mis testículos como queriendo definir el tamaño de los mismos. Mi pene estaba erecto pero hacia arriba, poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar al tronco de mi pene.

Estoy circuncidado y cuando tengo erección se nota el glande claramente a través del lycra. El agarró mi pene y lo apretaba. Mientras me hablaba al oído. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado me sentía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo sentía una excitación enorme, pues nunca antes nadie me había tocado en mi parte íntima.

- Me encanta tu pene.- decía sobre mi oído.- Son más grandes que los míos, y de todos los alumnos. ¿Cuánto mide tu pene erecto? - pregunto sin dejar de tocarlo desde la base hasta la punta.

Me sorprendió su pregunta, porque nunca me había medido mi pene aunque él solo se respondió.

- Son como unas 7 pulgadas. Los míos don 5 pulgadas.

- Déjeme ya por favor.- suplicaba porque me estaba sentido incómodo, pero él no me dejó.

Pero con la incomodidad miraba claramente a través del traje, que era color blanco, que estaba lubricando y que ya había manchado el mismo. El continuó acariciando mi pene y mis testículos hasta que finalmente eyaculé a borbotones.

Era tanto el placer que sentía que comencé a gemir pero a gritos cada vez que salía un chorro de mi leche. Nunca antes había eyaculado tanta cantidad. Me retorcía involuntariamente. Tuve que agarrarme del brazo fundamentalmente por dos razones: sentía que no podía mantenerme en pie, y debía buscar un apoyo para mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo quería detener su mano porque sus caricias en mis genitales seguían y ya no resistía más estimulación. Era como una mezcla de dolor y placer. Pero no puede hacerlo. Finalmente dejé de eyacular y tuve que arrodillarme en el suelo para poder sentir un poco de alivio.

Él comenzó a masturbarse hasta que finalmente eyaculó arrodillado al lado mío. Ahí fue cuando vi sus genitales y me percaté que sí los tenía más pequeños que los míos. Ya cuando mi profesor había terminado de eyacular, agarró mi cara con sus dos manos y lloroso...

- Perdóname, no sé qué me paso.- Ante esto no pude resistir más y comencé a llorar también.

Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que finalmente nos fuimos a bañar. Me llevó a mi casa. Por el camino me hizo prometerle que no iba a decir nada y se llevó el traje de baile que había utilizado para lavarlo en su casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Sentía en mi miles de dudas, preguntas, por momentos me sentía mal y de momento me sorprendía a mí mismo excitado con la experiencia que había tenido. Estaba totalmente confundido y realmente no sabía si deseaba tener otra experiencia igual.

Bueno, me quedé sin decir nada a nadie. Continuaron los ensayos de baile como de costumbre. El profesor me tratada como siempre. No notaba en él ningún intento de hacer nada nuevamente conmigo. Inclusive varias veces nos quedamos solos en el salón y fuimos a las duchas a bañarnos y no sucedió nada.

Pero un buen día, dejó a cargo del grupo a un muchacho llamado Marcus, que tenía 18 años porque el profesor tenía que salir. Al finalizar las prácticas nos quedamos Marcus, Draco y yo. Draco tenía mi edad, diecisiete años, mucho más bajo que yo. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Yo solamente era un conocido más y realmente ellos no eran mis amigos.

Tampoco eran enemigos. Pues nada, estábamos los tres desvistiéndonos. Ya Draco estaba totalmente desnudo y entre broma y broma con Marcus, comenzó a tocarse el pene hasta que tuvo una erección. Le decía a Marcus que si le gustaba su pene. Mediría como unas siete pulgadas y media y estaba sin circuncidar. Era muy rubio y sus bellos genitales eran también rubios.

Tenía los testículos pequeñitos pero el pene enorme para su estatura. Intentó quitarle a Marcus el lycra y me pidió ayuda. Me puse de pie para ayudarlo pero ellos se percataron que también tenía mi pene erecto. Entonces comenzaron a insinuar muchas cosas, que si estaba caliente, que si quería masturbarme.

- Draco vamos a quitarle la ropa a este.- dijo Marcus.

Los dos se fueron encima de mí. Comenzamos un forcejeo, nos fuimos los tres al piso y mientras Marcus me sostenía las manos y se sentaba sobre mi pecho, Draco me iba bajando el "tight" o lycra hasta la mitad de los muslos. Como eran tan ajustados eso me impedía poder mover las piernas libremente.

- Mira Marcus este, está lubricando ya.- escuché decir a Draco mientras que con su mano limpió mi glande y comenzó a chuparme el pene.

Creo que todo hombre al que se le haya chupado el pene entiende todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Era la primera vez que eso me sucedía. Dejé de hacer fuerzas para quitarme a Marcus de mi pecho.

Este se retiró de encima de mí y comenzó a chuparme las tetillas mientras Draco continuaba chupando mi pene. Después Marcus su unió a Draco y entre los dos chupaban mi huevo. Realmente no resistía tanta estimulación.

- Chicos me voy a eyacular.- dije eso y ellos dejaron de hacerlo.

Apreté mi glande para evitar eyacular y lo logré pues no eyaculé, pero seguía en el suelo sin fuerzas. Marcus buscó en su bulto vaselina. Me pidió que me pusiera de pie. Sentía con miedo de lo que fueran a intentar. Pero me alivie cuando vi que Marcus le ponía vaselina en el ano a Draco y me ponía vaselina en mi pene. Draco se colocó delante de mí pero de espaldas y de pie.

- Intenta penetrar a Draco.- me dijo Marcus

Mientras intentaba penetrar a Draco, Marcus se fue detrás de mí y comenzó a mamar mi ano. Si mucha excitación yo recibí cuando me chupó Draco el pene, más excitación sentía cuando Marcus me chupaba el ano. No pude dejar salir gemidos de placer y prácticamente no podía concentrarme en lo de penetrar a Draco. El placer que sentía me hacía gemir fuerte y olvidándome de Draco comencé a masturbarme mientras Marcus me chupaba el ano. Sentí en un momento que Marcus había dejado de lamerle el ano.

- Por favor sigue.- le pedí ansioso por que siguiera.

Para mi sorpresa Draco se había colocado detrás de mí y se había puesto vaselina en su pene y de un solo intento me penetró todo su pene. Como ya estaba dilatado mi ano, la entrada del pene se le hizo más fácil a Draco pero sentí un dolor horrible. Intenté caminar para sacarme el miembro de Draco pero él me agarró por la cintura y no me dejó caminar.

Entonces me fui bajando hacia el suelo y eso hizo que el pene de él se saliera de mi ano. Me acosté en el suelo. El dolor que sentía era tan horrible que había perdido la erección inmediatamente, sentía que algo dentro de mí se había desgarrado. Me quedé acostado boca abajo prácticamente sin poder moverme. Draco se fue sobre mí con la intención de penetrarme nuevamente, pero se detuvo.

- Marcus se ve que está mal, está sudando mucho.- dijo muy nervioso Draco.

Estaba sin fuerzas, el dolor me hizo llorar.

- Draco no te preocupes, que es normal cuando es tu primera vez.- oí comentar a Marcus tranquilamente.

Entonces eso animó a Draco a penetrarme de nuevo. Pensaba que no lo iba a hacer pero sí lo hizo. Dios mío, creía que me moría. Comencé a gritar y a intentar sacar su pene de mi ano. Marcus me aguantó para que me estuviera quieto y comenzó el mete y saca de su pene en mi ano.

Aquel dolor espantoso comenzó a mezclarse con placer-dolor. Y llegó un momento en el que sentía un placer enorme. Comencé también a tocarme el pene para lograr la erección, pero se me hacía difícil. Marcus se acostó en el suelo también y me pidió que le chupara el pene. Comencé a hacerlo mientras Draco me seguía penetrando. Escuché que Draco comenzaba a gemir como si fuera a eyacular.

- Todavía no te vengas y menos dentro de él.- comento él mayor.

Entonces el sacó su miembro y eyaculó en mi espalda. No pude ver la cantidad de leche que salió de Draco pero si sentía los chorros calientes cayendo en mi espalda.

- Me dejas penetrarte.- me pidió Marcus.

- No, por favor me dejara.- conteste cansado y pensaba que él se iba a molestar conmigo y me sorprendió su contestación.

- Está bien, te entiendo.

Se acercó su cara a la mía, que aún estaba pegada al suelo y me besó en la boca.

- Gracias.- dije mientras que poco a poco me fui sentando en el suelo.

Marcus terminó de quitarme el pantalón lycra que aún permanecía a la altura de mis muslos y se sentó al lado mío en el suelo. Totalmente desnudos los tres. Comenzamos a hablar de cómo nos sentíamos, de nuestras vidas, de sus experiencias sexuales. A todo esto Marcus pasaba su mano por mi rostro y volvió a besarme poco a poco en la mejilla hasta que se acercó a la boca.

Y como era mi primera vez, comencé a besarlo intensamente también, tanto que ambos comenzamos a tocar todo nuestro cuerpo. Draco comenzó a masturbarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Marcus volvió a pedirme que me dejara penetrar de él y yo accedí. Su pene medía como seis pulgadas, delgado.

Comencé a sentir dolor y placer pero ya al momento estaba arrodillado mientras él me penetraba y Draco seguía masturbándome. No pude resistir y comencé a eyacular.

- Puedo terminar dentro de ti.- pregunto Marcus.

- Si.- solo conteste queriendo saber cómo se sentía.

Los dos gimiendo de placer mientras Draco pasaba sus manos sobre mi espalda y sobre la espalda de Marcus. Aquella fue mi segunda experiencia sexual.

**_FIN_**

:::::::::::::::*-*:::::::::::::::

Draco estaba más que sorprendido con lo que leyó, no podía creer que él y su ex-capitán Marcus estuvieran incluidos en esta historia pervertida, y no nomas ellos, sino que iniciara con un encuentro con su padrino y el desconocido que cuenta la historia.

Quien lo había escrito esto, quien era su autor de esta perversidad, pero al mismo tiempo excitante, que le había gustado estar en las fantasías de algún chico. No sabía si preguntarle a su padrino, pero se dio cuenta que podía perder la confianza de él, al enterarse que está revisando la carpeta del cara rajada.

Así que mejor dejo todo acomodado para irse a su habitación, no sin antes hacer un hechizo de publicación a esa hoja para poderse masturbarse tranquilo en su cuarto. Al hacer todo de dio cuenta que detrás de la hoja había un escrito.

_"Con cariño para mi profesor favorito... una gran fantasía para compartir. Espero que le haya gustado. _

_Su alumno H.P."_

Después de eso, por los pasillo del colegio miraban a un rubio en shock caminado sin fijarse en nada ni nadie, solo caminaba con una hoja en su mano. Pero cuando se encontró a Harry Potter con sus amigos que venían platicando por el mismo pasillo que él.

Fue directamente y lo tomo en sus brazos fuertemente mientras le daba un beso apasionado, sin importarte que dejaba a todos los presente en estado de shock, incrédulos ante lo que estaban presenciando. Cuando se separaron los dos chicos, Draco lo soltó pero no antes de decirle al oído...

_- Bailarín de Ballet Harry._

**_Fin ahora sí._**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No sé si les guste la historia, cuando la leí no me encanto como otras, pero quise hacer algo con ella, al principio no sabía qué, pero mientras que la iba modificando se me vino a la menta hacer esta una fantasía.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencia, que todas son bienvenida.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autor y yo solo la utilizo para darle viva a mis personajes favoritos de "Harry Potter". Espero que su autor original no se moleste esto. _

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero la tome prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como diegoandrei)

**Titulo Original: **BAILARIN DE BALLET

**Publicada: **22 de Junio de 2002

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** bailarin-de-ballet-25/


End file.
